harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Hermione Granger's mother
Dr. Granger was a Muggle dentist and the mother of Hermione Granger, a Gryffindor student in the same year as Harry Potter at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She is the mother-in-law of Ron Weasley and the grandmother of Rose and Hugo Weasley. Biography Life before discovery 1979-1990 Dr. Granger would have had to been a well-qualified individual to go on to study for a career in dentistry. Some time after becoming a dentist she married her husband Dr. Granger and around January 1979 Mrs. Granger would become pregnant and on 19 September, 1979 she gave birth to a baby girl who she named Hermione Jean Granger. Her daughter attended a muggle school and was rather bright for her age. Sometime in her early life Hermione would go camping in the Forest of Dean with her parents.Deathly Hallows Hermione mentions camping in the Forest of Dean. Life after discovery 1990-1991 In 1991 shortly before their daughter's twelfth birthday on 19 September, Dr. and Dr. Granger unexpectedly received a letter from Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry which would change their lives. It told them that their daughter, Hermione was a Muggle-born witch and old enough to begin her education at Hogwarts where she would study magic. Both Hermione's parents were proud of their daughter, and did not take badly to the discovery of her being a witch. This, though, made them understand how strange things happened around her when she was a young child. 1992-1996 In 1992, Dr. and Dr. Granger accompanied their daughter to Diagon Alley and Flourish and Blotts to purchase school supplies, and met her friends Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, as well as the rest of Ron's family. Arthur Weasley was particularly delighted to meet them, as he had a fascination for the Muggle world, and took the Grangers out for a drink.Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets Proud of their daughter, Mr. and Mrs. Granger corresponded with Hermione by owl post while she was at school''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, and took her for a holiday in FranceHarry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban. They planned to take her skiing during the Christmas holidays of 1995, but Hermione cancelled and instead ended up going to 12 Grimmauld Place to cheer up Harry, who had been refusing to speak to any of the house's occupants and spent Christmas with the Weasley family. 1997-1998 In 1997, Hermione modified her mother's memory so that she believed she was Monica Wilkins as well as her father's so that he believed he was Wendell Wilkins, and convinced them that they did not have daughter and wanted to move to Australia. This protected both of them from Death Eaters during the worst of the Second Wizarding War, as their daughter was very close friends with Harry Potter and she was muggle-born. Also, if the event ever occurred where her parents were identified and tortured for information, they would not be able to give any memory of their daughter.Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' Sometime after the war ended in 1998, Hermione presumably found her and restored her memories back to their original state. Later in her life, her daughter married Ronald Weasley and he became her son-in-law and their children Rose and Hugo Weasley would subsequently become her grandchildren. Behind the scenes *Mrs. Granger was portrayed by Heather Bleasdale in the film adaptation of Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets. She was replaced by Michelle Fairley for Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1Daily Potter: Actress "Michelle Fairley" confirmed as Mrs. Granger on "Deathly Hallows" movies. * In the film adaption of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Hermione erased her mother's memories of her instead of modifying them. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1'' Notes and references fr:Mrs Granger Granger, Mrs. Granger, Mrs. Granger, Mrs. Granger, Mrs. Granger, Mrs. Category:Unnamed family members‎